Bang
Summary Bang (バング) also known as Silver Fang ( シルバーファング, Shirubā Fangu) is an S-Class, rank 3, a superhero for the Heroes Association, settled in Z-City. Bang owns a dojo passed down from generations and uses the fighting style the Rock-Smashing Water Stream Fist. He has an older brother named Bomb, who is the master of Whirlwind Iron Cutting Fist. He is also Garou's former mentor. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-C Name: Bang, goes by the hero nickname, Silver Fang, Greatest Treasure of Martial Arts Origin: One Punch Man Gender: Male Age: 81 Classification: Human, Retired S-Class Hero, Martial Artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts Mastery, Enhanced Senses, Statistics Amplification and Body Control via Abandonment, Attack Reflection via Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist Attack Potency: At least''' Large Town level''' (While critically beaten down and severely weakened, he one-shot full powered Fuhrer Ugly. For reference, Fuhrer Ugly in this form was significantly stronger than his base form which was a Dragon level threat. With a Dragon Level being vastly stronger than Choze. Bang also one shot another Dragon level of similar power immediately after Fuhrer) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Generally treated as one of S-Classes best hand to hand fighters, so his speed should easily be at least comparable to Atomic Samurai's) Lifting Strength: Class M (Moved a large rock) Striking Strength: At least''' Large Town level''' (Easily blasted through Fuhrer Ugly's body and tore Gums in half) Durability: At least''' Large Town level''' (Can fight against multiple Dragons while heavily injured) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Master martial artist with decades of experience. Weaknesses: Bang is unwilling to learn new techniques and methods to beat an opponent or to think outside the box, as he himself put it "You can't teach an old dog new tricks". Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist:' Bang's martial art. It has been shown to be relatively powerful, destroying meteor fragments easily. He's able to create an area where his fists will destroy anything that enters, protecting those inside. He is skilled enough to redirect powerful and fatal attacks that might come his way as well as apply devastating impact with his martial skills. Later when Bang demonstrates the fist to Saitama and Genos, Charanko describes Bang, or at least his usage of the martial art, "leading his enemies around the nose by moving like a calm stream, only to finish them off with a punch strong enough to smash great rocks like a raging river," implying that the Rock-Smashing Water Stream Fist parallels real-life Tai Chi. *His style of fighting gets much more vicious while angry or enraged, as first used against Fist Fight Djinn. *'Secret Combination: Cross Fang Dragon Slayer Fist' (連携奧義 交牙竜殺拳, Renkei Ōgi: Kōga Ryūsatsu-ken): A combination of the martial arts of Bang and Bomb. Both perform extremely powerful strikes at their opponent with their respective martial arts during combat. *'Water Stream Encampment' (流水陣, Ryūsui-jin): Bang is able to create an area where his fists will destroy anything that enters, protecting those inside. First used to protect Genos from the falling meteor debris. *'Fang Interpolation' (牙挿指, Kiba Sōshi): Using the fingertips that he has trained, he can hit the smallest weak points with single hits of incredible accuracy. This move is known to be smooth like water but powerful enough to destroy rock with unparalleled destructive power. *'Instantaneous Effect' (瞬身功, Shun mi Kō): Bang jumps at his opponent using a special step work, he elegantly quickly moves as if he was flowing, and confuses them with a swift feint and then performs a fast piercing attack, strong enough to create a hole in the body of a Fuhrer Ugly, a Dragon-level Mysterious Being. First used against Melzalgald. He precisely aims for the enemy's weak points from places they cannot predict. Others Notable Victories: ''' '''Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Teachers Category:Martial Artists Category:One-Punch Man Category:Anime Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Elders